1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a security device for windows and doors, and more particularly to a security-clip member adapted for use with sliding windows and doors to prevent them from being lifted vertically within the frame structure on which they are slidably mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable means for preventing unauthorized entry through sliding windows and doors that are capable of being lifted vertically within the window or door frame structures.
Many types of security and lock devices are used for this purpose. However, these devices usually have features that restrict their use, and they are not often compatible with aluminum frame structures. The prior-art devices are also sometimes complicated to install and operate, and expensive to manufacture as well as to install, often requiring alterations to either the window/door or its frame structure.
As examples of some known devices one may refer to the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,883 discloses a sliding panel-lock device which includes a stop member formed having an exterior shape of a trapezoidal prism which is resilient. This stop member is force-fitted into the header channel of a frame structure.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,559 a security device for sliding windows and doors that includes a lift preventer which is secured to the top rail of the window/door and is defined by a U-shaped clip having a down-turned flange on two sides, one flange having an outwardly curved portion so as to underlie the lower edge of the outer wall of the window track and project outwardly therefrom.